Televisions, set-top boxes and other digital entertainment equipment have advanced to the point of enabling the rendering of three-dimensional (3D) content. For example, traditional broadcast and television media can now be provided by set-top boxes by way of various 3D presentation techniques, including stereoscopic capture, multi-view capture, 2D-plus-depth and various other approaches. Unfortunately, viewers have limited control over the parameters for affecting the rendering of 3D content at the set-top box.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that provides flexible, efficient techniques for enabling viewers to control the rendering of three-dimensional content via a set-top box.